User talk:CeLeDeXtrA/Lilith Max Damage Build (DLC)
This is a lousy build. Not using High Velocity and Slayer is foolish. Radiance is useless as well and Intuition since it doesn't help your bullet damage at all, and shock damage during Phase Walking with Radiance does about as much Shock Damage as half of a clip of a 1x Shock SMG. You shouldn't be melee with Venom in mind anyway since it does hardly any DPS compared to the ammount of bullets you can fire out of any SMG. With that, Phoenix isn't needed at all. Use the extra points from not using Intuition, Venom, Phoenix, and Radiance and put them in High Velocity, Slayer, and Enforcer. You'll also get better damage with using Mind Games instead of Dramatic Entrance. When you're firing bullets out of an SMG, 20% will become a guaranteed daze. Dramatic Entrance is too situational to be useful if you're using SMGs. I agree. Not the best build in the world for lilith. There are SO many better things to put points into. Gunslinga 20:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga : I have to agree. I'm not sure that I see much value in Venom or Phoenix, especially as the Hellfire's DPS is more than enough to let you focus on other enemies and let the Hellfire's DPS do the rest of the damage for you. Catalyst 660 isn't helping the damage, either: Phoenix may stack with the Hellfire DPS, but since you're spending so much time on each individual enemy, the Phoenix effect will dissipate too quickly. That isn't to say that there aren't some good ideas here-- I just think they could be put to better use. May I suggest a Firefly COM for the Incendiary boost? Friendlypipot 05:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Step away for a min and look at what you have said, and what is said about the build, yes, there is a nice long page to read, not just a template There is a reason why there is no high velocity and slayer, it's in the "How to Use this Build" Section as following: *'"This build is based on the idea of mass damage to multiple targets and single targets by means of damage over time. Through experimenting with multiple builds I have discovered this build is capable of putting out more damage than any other build, to the point of I have personally tested it and I was capable of soloing Moxxi's arenas when they are set to the difficulty of 4 players up till round 20, no shield included as a debuff. Keep in mind that this build is not designed for direct damage with bullets but rather damage over time with elemental DoT's. It's extremely important you prioritize your targets correctly and efficiently. A simple mistake of picking the wrong target to phasestrike can end in you dieing or you don't stack enough damage (DoT's) on enough targets. Okay, now for the basics of the build.'"'' Why points are in Intuition, Venom, Phoenix, and Radiance, located in "Your Talents - Elemental Tree" Section as following: *''Radiance 5/5: This gets rid of their shields which means it is easier to kill your targets. It is also another DoT that stacks with your other DoT's and increases your overall damage.'' *''Venom 1/5: The one point in this talent has one purpose - to change your melee strike to an elemental strike. Since you are using a corrosive artifact, your melee will benefit from the increase in damage corrosive damage causes which means more melee damage which means Phasestrike does more damage which means you kill a target while exitiing Phasewalk easier.'' *''Intuition 4/5: The extra 3 points you get from your MOD change this to a 70% movement increased rather than 50%. It's very useful because this talent allows you to spread your Phoenix DoT to multiple targets and your Radiance DoT along with it. Not only this, but it lets you move in on your targets faster and makes you harder to hit. Very helpful.'' *''Phoenix 1/5: Reason why this is only 1/5 rather than 5/5 is because your MOD gives you the extra 4 points. Yes, you would be able to put out even more fire damage if it was 5/5 but you are getting 5/5 regardless so there is no real loss. This talent is your bread and butter. It increases all fire damage you do by 5 when it is 5/5. This stacks with the fire damage you do much more than just an extra 5 damage on top of it. Lets say the DoT from your Hellfire SMG ticks for 200 per second. Add about 50 damage to it. A good number to throw on the damage you do is about 15-25% of the damage you would do if you didn't have Phoenix skill. Yeah, a lot of damage. You wont see this damage as ONE tick but rather multiple ticks per second. Don't forget that the Phoenix DoT is also included in the fire DoT you get from your weapons which ticks for a nice chunk on top of that.'' Why you get Dramatic Entrance over Mind Games, found in "Your Talents - Controller Tree" Section as following: *''Dramatic Entrance 5/5: Your last skill to max out, this skill helps with your DoT'ing since it will keep the targets fairly close together. It also helps with your survival since you will have lots of targets shooting at you.'' Other things to note on your comments; Radiance vs Shock SMG; Radiance damage = not getting hit while doing damage vs getting hit while shooting a gun that may not proc and or hit. So you have the option of garanteed shock damage with no risk of taking damage vs chance shock damage with risk of taking damage. Not to mention, during one you regain health vs potentially losing health and ammo. Oh, forgot, garanteed DoT with Radiance too. Catalyst does in fact boost damage, it means more phasewalk and more phasewalk means more phasestrike + phaseblast which means more damage and survivability, no downside. With a cooldown rate of 14 seconds and reduction of that 6 seconds per kill, you are doing multiple phasestrikes while in phasewalk and well, godmode on since nothing can hurt you while you are in phasewalk. If you are spending time on individual enemies, you aren't playing correctly with this build. Each enemy should get no more than enough bullets to light them on fire and a phasestrike to lower their health to about 50% and let the dot finish them off while you charge to your next target, assuming they aren't already dead. CeLeDeXtrA I actually think this is a pretty good build, but to me phase strike is pretty much useless. I have been using that skill but it doesn't do any damage against craw or other large bosses such as knoxxColonel198 01:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC)